


Never Was Easier

by nerdythangs



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/pseuds/nerdythangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Inuyasha's simple grab & go mission is thwarted, he must spend the night at Kagome's. Fluff & cuddling ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Was Easier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tasty_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasty_kate/gifts).



> So this is my first fanfic (and, in that case, fiction in general!) in over 10 years... that makes me feel old. So, so old. 
> 
> In any case! I recently got back into anime, which led to my reading fanfics, which led to this writing (and possibly more in the future?). While watching Inuyasha in its entirety not too long ago, I was struck by a few things: 1) What ever happened to that night when Inuyasha was found asleep in Kagome's bed? Did she sleep on the floor? Did she kick him out? OR???!!! 2) How was it that Kagome managed to get into the same high school as her friends when all we see her do is sleep while studying, failing exams, and missing class?
> 
> While reading fanfics I was annoyed with how many AUs I found and OOC content there was, so this is my response to these issues and the questions above. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, frivolous flattery earns you your weight in internet karma. 
> 
> Inuyasha is a copyright of its rightful owners (Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ media, et al) and I do not even pretend to own them.

Inuyasha sat by the bone eater's well, with his arms crossed and legs crossed impatiently. His free foot wiggled as a way to relieve pent-up energy as he glared back at the setting sun. 

Kagome should have been here by now.

He huffed and spat a “keh!” as he turned his glare toward the earth, and thought about the night ahead of him. It was a new moon that night and they couldn't afford to be down a member in the group. His full-frontal attacks did him well as a half-demon, but as a human even he recognized that it could be dangerously foolish to behave the same way when they were confronted with an enemy. 

He sighed another impatient sigh that bordered on a groan and looked towards the pink and purple sky. His mind went blank for a minute, and then something hit his consciousness. He blinked. 'Wait--' he thought, 'did she say two or three days?' 

He blinked a few more times as he tried to recall, but when she left two days previously he worked so hard as to try and not care that she was leaving, that he didn't listen too well. 'Damn...!' he thought as he wracked his brain. 

The thing was, Inuyasha was putting a bit of an act up, as he did every time he went to grab Kagome. Truly, he was impatient and wanting to search down Naraku, whose whereabouts were rumored to be close, and truly, he didn't like the group constantly having to wait on Kagome so that she would take her “exams” and “quizzes” and “tests” or whatever, but after a day or two he also began to miss the wench.

Not that he would ever admit that anyone-- including himself. 

He had also smelled Miroku and Shippo's scent about 5 minutes ago and knew they were spying on him. So he had to make a show of it before he slipped off into the well, when ideally he would have jumped in there a few moments ago. 

“He seems rather fond of Kagome-sama to be waiting a day early for her like this,” commented the thoughtful Monk as he curiously looked at the scene before him. He briefly glanced behind him, half-expecting Sango to reveal their hiding spot, but relieved to find out they were spying without the demon hunter's higher sense of morals.

“Inuyasha's just being an impatient brat!” declared the little fox demon loudly, as Miroku “shh”d him quickly. 

Miroku tapped his chin with a finger. “Still, you have to admire his persistence.” 

At the well, Inuyasha's impatience had only grown and with a quick bark, hopped onto his feet, onto the rim of the well, and jumped 500 years into the future.

Shippo raised an eyebrow. “He's begging for an argument once he finds out he'll have to be there for the next day!” 

“Oh, do you think so?” Miroku looked down at his companion, and then back to the well with a contemplative, bemused smile. 

On the other side of the well, Inuyasha easily jumped the length of hole and out into the smoggy Tokyo air. He turned his attention toward the sun, and the last rays vanished slowly behind the horizon. He looked down at the ground and at his hands, as they quickly turned less menacing. He had wanted to jump up to her lit up window and scare the crap out of her as he normally did, but that wasn't a humanly possible option. Resignedly, he walked to the front door and slowly opened it. 

“Kagome!” He called, not quite as a question, but as a coming home statement. 

Kagome's mother appeared from the living room archway. “Inuyasha, is that you?” She wore a slight confused frown and peered at the black haired man before her.

Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. “Yeah, I--”

“He turns human once a month.” Kagome interrupted. She was stopped on the staircase, looking perturbed. “What are you doing here? I told you I'd be back in the three days-- it's only been two!”

Inuyasha's eyes briefly widened as an embarrassed flush took hold of his face for just a moment. 'Ah, shit,' he thought, but recovered quickly. “Myoga heard that Naraku's demons were spotted less than a day's travel away. We need to get back now!” While this was true, Kagome's exasperated sigh wasn't far-fetched. 

“Inuyasha,” she crossed her arms and looked at him incredulously. “say we get there, in your state, then what do you expect to do about it? It's too dangerous and I have too much school work to do. It'll have to wait until tomorrow.” She turned to go back upstairs to work. 

“Kagome!” he called after her, “We need to get back now! I'll drag you down that well if I need to!” 

“Sit.” She responded in a calm matter, continuing her ascent up the stairs. 

Kagome's mother had her hand up to her mouth, watching the amusing interaction between these two, but jumped a bit when Inuyasha's body suddenly slammed on her living room floor. She crouched down to look at him, “Are you okay?” Motherly concern was certainly her specialty. 

“Ka... go... me...!” Inuyasha sputtered almost incoherently. 

Back upstairs, Kagome closed the door to her room, and sat down on her chair with exhausted annoyance. “That idiot Inuyasha, coming a day early. The nerve of him!” Her brows were furrowed as she looked out of the window for a moment before drawing her attention back to her school work. Before her lay several books opened and piled up with numerous notes, pencils, pens, and highlighters. 

Despite what may be popular opinion of her family and friends, Kagome was and could be a good student if she had the time. Sure, she failed tests and make-up exams, but that was simply due to the fact of not having any time to study or actually learn any of the material. Lately she had been making the extra effort by coming home more often to read, study, attend class, and excel in her school work. None of this, however, was pleasing to Inuyasha. Their arguments had increased within the past few months and their short tempers flared more frequently than usual. 

Kagome sighed as she picked up her pencil again to return back to her English homework. 'I don't like that I'm disappointing Inuyasha and everyone, but I do have priorities back here.' A huff of indignation escaped her lips. 'And now that he's here, all he's going to do is distract me.'

Like clockwork, Inuyasha opened her bedroom door. “You've got some nerve doing that!” 

“Inuyasha, I can't be bothered arguing with you right now!” She swiveled to face him. “I've got two big tests tomorrow that I can't afford to fail, and I need peace to concentrate! If you're going to berate me all night then please go back!” 

“Keh!” he scoffed, folding his arms and snapping his head in the opposite direction. 

Kagome sighed, relieved to know that she had made her point across. She swiveled her chair back to her work and began to write out her conjugations again. She also knew, by his response, that he would be staying the night tonight. Her writing paused as her heart, unintentionally, quickened at the thought. She hated admitting to herself that it was nice to have Inuyasha stay at her house here, but it was nice to wake up and see him looking grumpy but protective in her modern day room. 

As Kagome worked, Inuyasha managed to make himself a bit comfortable on the floor by peering into her bookshelf. He couldn't read any of the books as he was never taught how to, but it was a good way to keep him looking distracted while he breathed in the scent of her room. It was like Kagome times a million. Every little nuance that Inuyasha loved about her scent was increased ten fold in her bedroom, and little wiffs and hints of other scents that sometimes were too faint on her actual person were more pronounced in her room. Even as a human he could pick these layered smells up. Here he could catch smells of her hair products, makeups, detergents, and other man-made smells, as well as the musks of her person, the grit and sweat from hot summer nights, the saliva, oils, and tangy smells from other parts of her. 

It also was just down-right comfortable in her room. The sense of spiritual strength and encouragement that everyone got from Kagome back on the other side of the well was wrapped up all in this room here. Maybe it was because there was no threat of Naraku or other demons here, but Inuyasha always felt less on-guard here and more relaxed. 

“You could take a bath if you want.” Kagome interrupted his thoughts, as she scribbled away on her paper. 

“Eh?” 

“Go take a bath. It's one of my favorite things to do when I'm home.” Her eyes didn't leave the page.

Inuyasha frowned and blinked at her, eyebrows furrowed. Was she trying to say that he smelled?

She stopped writing and looked at him with an apologetic look. “I'm not trying to suggest that you need one, but I find it very relaxing.” She had a slight smile on her face. This was her way of apologizing for the border-line unnecessary “sit” earlier.

“A-Alright.”

“Ask Sota for help if you need it,” and she swiveled back to her work, head close to her paper.

After Inuyasha left, Kagome stopped writing and breathed a sigh of relief. It was sometimes difficult to concentrate when he was in her room. She couldn't help but be hyper-aware of what her room looked like, what she looked like, how messy everything was, how noisy or quiet it was, and how it smelled especially. She looked at the clock and saw that it was quarter to ten-- by the time Inuyasha got out of the bath he would probably be tired and go to sleep, at which time Kagome would be able to work consistently without any interruptions. 

And her plan worked out perfectly. Inuyasha was gone for a full hour, looking quite sleepy and (dare she think it?!) almost content when he got back. He hadn't even bothered putting on the top of the fire-rat robe, adding to his relaxed look. Kagome continued to work without hesitation, as Inuyasha slowly sat down on her bed. 'If she isn't using it right now I might as well.' 

He started off sitting cross-legged and cross-armed. Which turned to legs stretched out. Which turned to laying on his side, head on her soft pillows, slowly breathing in and out. 

Kagome didn't notice, however, so wrapped up she was in completing her biology homework. Placing a period on the last practice test question, she put down her pencil, stretched, and cracked her neck. She looked up at the ceiling with dark circles forming under her eyes. 'I am so exhausted...' She glanced at her clock, seeing that it was 1:00AM. She had to get up in six hours. She shut her eyes tight, almost wanting to cry. 'You can do this Kagome!' She roused herself, 'Have a great, sound sleep in your super comfy bed, rock those tests tomorrow, then head back to the Feudal era. Easy peasy!' Comforted by her own encouraging, she spun around in her chair to find Inuyasha sound asleep in her bed.

Her lip quivered. 'But... I need to sleep in my bed!' She shook her head, trying to wipe away the extreme tiredness from her head. 'Change into your Pjs, then confront Inuyasha and ask him to get out and stay on the floor.' 

She changed inside her walk-in closet (just incase!), and determinedly walked over to the bed. “Inuyasha.” 

Silence. 

“Inuyasha.” 

More silence.

“Inuyasha!”

“Hn.” 

“You're in my bed.”

Silence.

“Inuyasha, you're in my bed and I need to go to sleep.”

More silence. Kagome felt that exhausted exasperated feeling of wanting to cry again. She was so tired.

“Inuyasha, I really need to go to sleep. I have to be up early tomorrow.” She could hear the whine in her voice.

“Hnnm.” His articulate response was punctuated by a slow shift of his body to one side of the bed.

'Is... is... he suggesting that we share??!!' 

“Inuyasha, this isn't funny!” She knew she sounded near-hysterical, but didn't care. “I need to go to sleep!” She groaned and was unsteady on her feet because of her tired body. 

“Relax,” The half-demon human mumbled, “It's only me.” 

Kagome blinked tiredly, debated all the other options at lightning speed, then quickly thought 'Oh, forget it' in her brain, and slid into her bed next to Inuyasha. 

Heaven. Pure, heaven. The luxury of her down comforter, plush pillows, and soft but firm mattress made her eyes roll in back of her head as her eyes fluttered happily shut. 

In a matter of a minute she was almost completely asleep until she felt two warm, strong arms slink around her waist and pull her in towards the middle of the bed.

Kagome's eyes flung wide open, completely awake.

'Whatwhatwhatwhatwhatwhat what is this??!!!' Her mind screamed. 

The same arms pulled her slight body in just a bit closer, so that her back touched Inuyasha's chest perfectly, and he lazily moved his legs to fit perfectly in the nooks and crannies and of her own legs. His face buried into her hair as he (in what can only be described as) nuzzled his nose against her scalp, and breathed in and exhaled heavily as his whole body melted into hers, and his breathing became white noise, signaling that he was back asleep. 

Kagome, on the other hand, was so stiff she felt like she could get a muscle cramp. Her blush easily matched the fire rat robe, and her breathing was quick and high-pitched as she resembled a rabbit caught in a predator's trap. 

She could feel his arms, protectively wrapped around her body. His hips that lined up with hers. His legs (that somehow had now also braided themselves a bit between her own). She could feel his warm, consistent breath lightly on the back of her head, and his faint heartbeat through his chest and her back. Her mind was almost completely blank except for the mantra of 'Whatwhatwhatwhat?!?!' on repeat. 

For ten minutes she laid there, not knowing what to do. Glancing at her clock, she saw it was already quarter to 2:00AM. A wave of exhaustion, thankfully, hit her again as her muscles finally began to relax into their puzzle mold. 

As sleep finally washed over her again, the last thing she vaguely recognized (or maybe it was a dream?) was a whispered, “Kagome...” from behind her. 

The next thing she knew was that her alarm was going off. Reaching her arm out on autopilot, Kagome slapped it off, and then immediately remembered the events that had only happened 5 ½ hours previously. 

Inuyasha was still wrapped around her, but now was grumbling instead sleeping. She had to admit, once she got over the initial shock of what was happening, she experienced a wonderfully relaxing and comfortable sleep. While she had never felt threatened while at home, there was definitely a sense of safety being in Inuyasha's arms that night. Unfortunately she knew that this moment, that probably would not repeat itself any time soon (if ever) would end in just a few moments, for her morning routine insisted that she get up right as her alarm went off.

Inuyasha's half-demon form had returned, she mused, as she attempted to slowly weasel her way out of his embrace. She was just about fully sitting up when Inuyasha grabbed her elbow and yanked her back down to bed. Kagome yelped, “Hey!” but then snapped her mouth shut when she was met face to face with a sleepy golden-eyed half-demon. 

“Where do you think you're going?” His eyes bored directly into hers. 

“I-I have to get ready for school!” She tried to look defiant as a scarlet blush swept across her face. “I'll be back on the other side of the bone eater's well later today!”

There was a pause as the energy shifted around them. Time seemed to stand still as he held her elbow and they looked into each other's eyes. Slowly his free hand at first grazed her hip before it decidedly pressed onto her. Kagome's breath hitched as her blush took on a new shade.

“Inuyasha, I--”

Using her hip as a guide, he pressed their bodies a bit closer together-- almost, but not quite touching.

Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest as she became light headed at the realization how close their faces were. 

“Kagome,” Inuyasha breathed, almost into her mouth as he slowly pressed his lips on to hers. 

Her mind went blank and her eyes fluttered shut while blood pulsed through every inch of her body, waking her up in the most effective way possible. Inuyasha inhaled quickly as he deepened the kiss and pressed the pads of his fingers a bit firmer into her hips and Kagome's hand grasped at his shoulder. Inuyasha's hand that had her elbow slithered up to her head and weaved its way through her hair. Kagome's hand, on its own accord, lightly touched Inuyasha's face in an unexpected action of sincere tenderness, which caused them both to open their mouths and further deepening the kiss as their tongues shyly, then more confidently danced with each other. Without realizing it, they had inched closer to each other, closing that small gap, and evident physical signs of arousal burned through them both and Inuyasha's ears twitched when he smelled it rolling off of Kagome. 

Then, as quickly as it came, it was over. Their foreheads touched as Inuyasha's breathing was jagged and Kagome felt so light headed she barely knew up from down. 

“I, uh,” Wide, wild eyes looked at one other, darting back and forth, attempting to seek silent meaning from one another. Until reality hit. 

Kagome jumped up from the bed, leaving Inuyasha high and dry. “Ah! I have to get ready for school! My first exam is during first period!” At break-neck speed, Kagome went through her morning routine and left Inuyasha on her bed.

Inuyasha, regaining his senses, shook his head and quickly sat up in the bed. He crossed his arms and made his attempt to look defiant as he blushed, recalling his behavior just moments previously. 'Should I say something? Should I be doing anything?' He wracked his mind around various scenarios on how he could pull off being cool and collected when he was feeling anything but. His eyebrows furrowed as he realized that putting on an act wasn't going to save his dignity this time. 

Just when he had come up with a possible plan of attack (be sincere but also vaguely aloof-- that'll work!), her heard her “I'm off! See you later!” from downstairs. Inuyasha's determined face fell into a defeated face. Maybe he would talk to her about what happened last night later. Or never. 

Yeah, it was decided. Never was easier.


End file.
